Firecrackers
by dangxiaolong
Summary: "It's starting." Yang said, and Weiss looked up to the sky at her girlfriend's words, seeing a small orange light woosh upwards. All was mostly silent for a second before a boom split the night air, the light exploding into streams of white out into purple. A short drabble I wrote for the fourth of July, American AU, I suppose!


I wrote this in like 30 minutes lmao. This is just a short little thing I wrote for the Fourth of July, so an AU where they're American, I guess! Also, alliteration is amazing.

* * *

"They're about to start."

Weiss glanced over at Yang, smiling slightly at the excitement in her voice. They were sitting at a picnic table, waiting for the display to start after a long day of July fourth festivities. They had gone to a barbeque with Blake, Ruby, and all of their other friends, and then they had walked to the lake, where Yang had said there would be fireworks across the water.

Now, they were sitting there waiting. Nora was lying on her back while Ren sat with his legs neatly crossed beside her. Jaune was complaining about how hot it was in a nearby lawn chair while Pyrrha simply smiled, toying with the cap of her water bottle as she listened.

Blake and Ruby were lying on a blanket together, Ruby resting her head against Blake's outstretched arm, a perfect picture of a cute couple.

She looked over at Yang, who had her lilac eyes pointed upwards towards the sky, awaiting the display, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail off her face, a white spaghetti strap tank top and cutoff shorts. She was casually beautiful, and she appeared to realize Weiss was staring at her, breaking her gaze away from the sky and turning it towards Weiss herself.

Her eyes were warm as she looked at the shorter girl, like there was no one else in the world she'd rather see next to her, as though Weiss had done something pleasing simply by existing.

"You ready for this?" Yang asked her, eyes bright and expectant.

"Yes, I suppose. I haven't watched fireworks since I was a child, though."

"Well, that's the fun part! It's like you're experiencing something new all over again."

The white-haired girl didn't answer, simply toying with the hem of her t-shirt. Yang's t-shirt, actually, a blue one with the name of some gym on it. It had evidently been a promotional thing, but it was soft and comfortable, and it smelled of the sweet vanilla and lilac scent that was Yang, so Weiss liked it a lot.

"It's starting." Yang said, and Weiss looked up to the sky at her girlfriend's words, seeing a small orange light woosh upwards. All was mostly silent for a second before a boom split the night air, the light exploding into streams of white out into purple.

Weiss glanced over at Yang, who held an awed expression as she watched the fireworks. Weiss had jumped when she heard the first crashing sound, but now she was expecting it.

More and more of them went up, exploding in shades of bright blue, radiant red, gorgeous green, pleasing purple, wondrous white, and glorious gold, letting the sky go dark for merely a couple of seconds before lighting it up again, with hardly a break in between.

There was something about fireworks that required one to be there in person to truly experience them, the booming, brash, brilliant beauty that they held. Weiss supposed she was rarely a person who liked loud and chaotic, but she decided that she liked this, especially when she felt Yang press her hand into hers and scoot closer to her on the bench, pressing her hip against Weiss' own. She supposed Yang was a firecracker in and of herself, bold and loud, explosive at times, and just as beautiful.

The white-haired girl threaded her fingers through Yang's just as the grand finale started, and if it had seemed loud and bright in the last fifteen minutes, there was a definite increase in both aspects, so loud that Weiss couldn't hear her own voice when she turned to Yang and said, "it's beautiful", and she could see Yang's lips clearly enough to read them when she said "you're beautiful."

When Yang leaned in for a kiss, Weiss went with it willingly, the thunderous crashing pounding in her ears as she closed her eyes. Some of the light still burned through her lids as she felt the soft press of Yang's mouth against hers. She could taste the sweet syrup of the shaved ice that the blonde had had earlier and she could feel the blonde's slightly rough fingertips slide up the back of her neck to gently thread in her hair, sending shivers up her spine.

The kiss was soft and never really got heated, which was rare for them, due to the fact that Yang tended to like things as intense as possible. When they broke apart, her girlfriend gave her a slightly giddy smile.

"I told you you'd like fireworks." Yang said.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Well, you were right. I like fireworks. What can I say? They remind me of you."

Yang laughed, wrapping her arms around Weiss' shoulders as they looked out over the water. The white-haired girl felt content, knowing that this was a happy memory she could store away forever.

 _Yang provides me with lots of those_ , Weiss thought, smiling. As Yang turned towards her with a smile, she smiled back, leaning in for another one of those metaphorical firework-filled kisses.


End file.
